


Before the Bugs

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e18 Brand X, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: A possibility of what happened the morning before Mulder was afflicted with the tobacco beetles.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135





	Before the Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I thought of and wanted to share. ❤️

_Riiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiing._

“Mulder. Yeah. Okay. Yeah. She didn’t answer? No, no. I’ll go knock on her door. I think she got in late last night. She’s probably just sleeping hard, sometimes she… Okay. Forty five minutes. Yeah.” He ended the call and dropped the phone behind him. 

“Mmmm. Who was that?” Scully breathed, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. 

“Skinner. There’s been another death. He said he tried calling you first but you didn’t answer your phone,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder. 

“Hmmm, I must have forgotten to grab it when you knocked on the door and looked at me the way you did,” she said with a sigh, as his hand crept up to cup her breast. 

“Just how did I look at you?” he asked, squeezing her nipple, making her gasp. 

“Like you wanted to eat me up,” she breathed. 

“I did… and I _did_ ,” he said close to her ear, moving over her quickly, her legs wrapping his waist as she rolled onto her back. 

“I remember,” she smiled. “I remember _very_ well.” Her arms looped around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. “I feel it can’t be stated enough, that if I had known how amazing you were at oral sex, we would have been in this position long ago.” She grinned and he nodded, growing harder at her words. 

“Surely not _this_ position?” he deadpanned and she smirked. 

“No. But I believe we’re on a forty five minute deadline here. I thought, and ohhhh, sweet Jesus… rightly so, that by telling you how much I enjoy your tongue inside me, you would have what you needed to get you going,” she moaned, as he slowly slid inside of her, more than ready, as her words had done exactly what she hoped they would. 

“Oh, Scully,” he groaned, stilling and looking into her eyes, seeing them dilate with lust. 

“We’re on a deadline, Mulder. Come on. Ohhhhh,” she breathed, arching into him as he pulled out and slid back in, causing them both to moan. 

“Scully… God.” He stared at her, her hair spilling across the pillow in some rinky dink motel room, her neck bared to him as he loved her once again with his body. Bending to kiss her soft skin, he felt her legs climbing higher up his waist. 

This would be fast, but after the slowness of last night, he knew she would he fine with fast, if her soft cries and her fingers digging into his flesh were any indications. She was all around him as he continued thrusting into her, and he never wanted to move from this spot. They could live there, making love in that bed forever, and Skinner could go to hell. The rest of the world could disappear. 

“Mulder, oh God. Oh, Mulder… yeeeees. Oh. Faster. Harder,” she said in a whisper, breathing hard, gripping at his arms tightly. “I’m so close.” Raising up on his arms, he did as asked and went faster and harder. 

“Mmmmmmulder,” she cried quietly and tightened around him, breathing his name out in gasps. He went even faster, his own release fast approaching, her voice spurring him on. God, she felt how he imagined heaven to be; fucking amazing. 

“Scully,” he groaned as he thrust hard once more and came, her arms and legs holding him as he did. He rocked into her, her name falling softly repeatedly from his lips. Collapsing gently onto her, he tried to catch his breath, humming as he did. 

“Jesus,” she whispered and he laughed against her throat. “I mean… what a way to start the day. I really can’t believe it took us so long to get to this point. We _really_ should have been doing this a long time ago.” Her hands ran softly up and down his back and he breathed in her scent, his heart still racing. 

“Everything happens for a reason, Scully,” he whispered, kissing her neck and pulling up to look into her eyes. She smiled and he kissed her, one of her hands coming to touch his face. He softly ran his tongue into her mouth, kissing her slowly, causing her to moan. 

“How do you feel about living here and never leaving this bed again?” he asked softly, kissing her ear, the underside of her jaw, and she laughed. “We have all we need. You lying here naked… well I guess all _I_ need.” She laughed again and he raised up to look at her, smiling as he did. 

Both hands on his face now, she pulled him down for a kiss. Gentle, sweet kisses that made his heart ache with his love for her. She pulled back gently and smiled so beautifully, the sun itself could not have warmed him any better. 

“As much as I would love to spend forever in bed, naked, and growing older, we _do_ need to get up. I definitely don’t want Skinner to come knocking on the door while I scramble away like when my father caught me making out with Marcus in our basement.” He raised his eyebrows at her and she smiled. “We have a job to do, Mulder, the work comes first…”

Or… in this case _after_ ,” he quipped and she grinned. 

“Touché. So, let’s get this work done and maybe we could do _this_ again later.” 

“Maybe?” he asked, smiling as he stared into her eyes. 

“You knock three times again and I’ll answer the call,” she said with a grin, and he nodded, moving from her as much as everything in him protested not to do it. Kissing him once more, she moved from the bed with a throaty moan, stretching as she did. 

“Hey,” he said, turning over and watching her. She looked over her shoulder with a soft smile, her hand on the doorknob to her room. 

“Yes?” 

He looked her up and down and shook his head. “Nothing. Just wanted one last look before you put clothes on that beautiful body.” She grinned wider and spun around slowly, giving him a view of everything, before walking into her room, glancing at him once more as she shut the door. 

He smiled and looked at the clock beside him. He needed to hurry. If he showered and dressed quickly, he could meet up with Skinner and hopefully waylay him from asking after Scully. Grinning, he quickly got out of bed, ready to end this case. head home, and figure out a way for them to work from their beds. 

Naked and together. 


End file.
